Holly (WCA2)
Princess Holly is a main character within the Winx Club - Act Two series. She is the only daughter of King Sky and Queen Bloom, making her Eraklyon's only royal heir. Personality Holly is an energetic and excitable young girl who always seems to be able to see the positives in any given situation. She is very bubbly and seems to have a magnetic personality, as she gets along with almost anyone she introduces herself to. She is always in a positive mood, especially when it comes to attractive boys, and she is borderline oblivious to anything negative. She is also quick to making friends, but she can be rather persistent if the person she is trying to befriend does not like her right off the bat. This exuberance of hers can make some uncomfortable, and make her seem childish or even fake to others. Holly also acts much like Stella in that she tends not to take most things, like school, seriously until she is in jeopardy of failing out. She will do anything to get out of homework, even if her friends try to tie her down for a study session, and will mostly run off to the city to spend her time. She gets easily discouraged and distracted when it comes to schoolwork and this sometimes even bleeds into her role as being the only royal heir to the Royal Throne of Eraklyon. Though she holds a lot of pride in being a princess, Holly does not enjoy all of the royal duties she has to go through. In fact, she often snuck away from castle grounds during her training to play elsewhere. Despite all of this though, Holly is incredibly understanding, accepting and compassionate. Whenever someone around her is feeling emotional turmoil, Holly will not hesitate to become their shoulder to cry on and she will try to learn as much as she can about the person's situation in order to come up with a solution. Though she claims about not wanting to pry into a person's life, she cannot help but want to know everything she can so that she can become more of a helping hand. No matter what someone reveals to her, Holly never seems to be fazed and remains calm and caring to the person until they go their separate ways. She also acts much less flighty when she tries to console someone and will not hesitate to share her thoughts on the matter if she sees that it is appropriate to do so. While Holly is in this state, she comes off as a completely different person to those around her. Appearance |-|CIVILIAN = |-|MAGIC WINX = Magical Abilities :Main Article: Dragon's Flame Due to her mother being the previous Keeper of the Dragon's Flame, Holly has inherited its power, allowing her to control fire and heat. Offensively, she can cast average fireballs, fire blasts and small-scale heatwaves and explosions, while defensively, she can erect walls of fire that can melt oncoming attacks. Much like her mother, the strength that Holly can draw out from the Dragon's Flame is dependent on her emotional state; making her much more powerful but destructive if her emotions get out of hand. This can put Holly at more of a disadvantage thanks to her overly emotional, naive and empathetic nature. Holly can also heal allies through the Dragon's Flame due to it being from the spark that had created the Magic Dimension in the distant past. Her ability to empathize with people of many differing backgrounds as much more of a strength when it comes to this aspect of her fire magic, as she is able to heal and even strengthen her allies much more easily. The fire essentially "burns away" all fatigue or pain and leaves those it has healed with a warm feeling in their heart. This warm feeling is from Holly slipping miniscule sparks of the Dragon's Flame inside of their bodies to help heal them for longer durations of time, though, this can backfire on Holly as giving out too much of the Dragon's Flame can make her weak and fall ill. She can also track those she had implanted with tiny sparks considering that she has to keep herself linked to them if she wants to keep them burning. This makes her rather handy at tracking people much like Fiore with her parasitic seeds. Holly's healing fire only works on living beings as well, meaning that Holly cannot bring someone back from the dead. If there is not even a sliver of their life energy left, then Holly cannot bring them back, even if the Dragon's Flame is the spark of all magical life. Another special ability of Holly's is one that had been dubbed as "Empathetic Pyromancy" by the Alfea Headmistress. Holly's Empathetic Pyromancy allows her to gain insight on a person's emotional state by letting her see them through her flames. Through this, Holly can effectively see into past or future events based on whatever is affecting the person's emotional state. Unfortunately, the visions are brief and, due to being easily distracted and untrained in this technique, Holly can easily exhaust herself. Her Empathetic Pyromancy is also very limited as she can only use it to look into a person's emotional state if they are facing a large amount of emotional turmoil. She cannot use it on someone experiencing small bursts of strong emotions. Additionally, Holly can absorb live flames to strength the Dragon's Flame inside of her, as well as directly control them if she sees fit to do so. Although, none of this applies to flames ignited by dark magic as Holly can injure herself trying to do so. Curiosities *'Birthday:' May 10th *'Astrological Sign:' Satyr *'Favorite Food:' Pasta *'Favorite Color:' Fuschia *'Favorite Hobby:' Enjoying Her Powers *'Ideal Boyfriend:' "Any guy'll do! Well... so long as he's not a jerk. All guys are cute, but jerks aren't!" *'Best Friend:' N/A *'Favorite Movies:' Romances *'Loves:' "Catching a cute boy's eye~!" *'Favorite Type of Music:' Pop *'Favorite Spell:' N/A Trivia *The name Holly is a feminine name derived from the holly tree, a plant often used for the Christmas season for mistletoe. It is also short for the word holiday, alluding to how its used. Category:Winx Club - Act Two Category:Characters Category:Characters (WCA2) Category:Female Character Category:Fairies Category:Eraklyon Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Royalty